Spawn Of The Big Three
by Melody Murder
Summary: Poseidon isn't the only one who apparently has children. The other two single children of Zeus and Hades show up shortly after Percy returns the Lightening Bolt. Mildly fluff but actually plot crap too.
1. Chapter 1

_I OWN NUFFIN! _

_This is not solely based off the book. It's more based off the movie. This is purely to humor myself and for my friend. If you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all because I WILL ignore you. And if you are nice you get a virtual cookie. Thanks, and please come again. 3_

_Peace out bitches!_

_----------------------------------  
_

Chapter 1

_**Ding**_! The elevator doors to Olympus slid open smoothly and omitted two figures at the base of the grand stairway to the Temple of the Gods. One figure was rather short, standing at 5'4, with warm, naturally tanned skin from thousands of hours out on a training field. She showed off sparkly green eyes flecked with copper and honey that highlighted the golden honey blonde of her curly waist-length hair. The other was towering at a very pale 6'2, red auburn hair, and ice gray eyes that could sear the soul.

How did these two fit together? Not a being knows, but they both looked up and sighed at the task of climbing up thousands of stairs in order to complete the quest they were assigned.

Climbing up the stairs two at a time, the small one, Victoria, chattered incessantly about defeating the Hydra that they were set to slay two weeks previously.

"And remember when we were in that cave in that small bit of nowhere we found in Finland? That place was SO hard to find. And it smelled like rotten fish in there." She made a face of disgust and started taking the steps two at a time to appease the growing energy that one gets when about to be in the presence of Gods.

"Tori, how could I forget? That was only like four days ago. And it smelled like fish because that's what the Hydra ate when it was short on humans. We wouldn't have made it out of there if you hadn't volunteered to be swallowed by the damn thing." Replied Redeaseous or Red as most called her for fear of being sent to Hell.

"I know, but I feel so experienced when I reminisce about past events. And how ELSE do you kill a beast like that if not by slicing it from the inside out?" Red wondered, not for the first time, how one so small and graceful could talk about something so violent without making it sound out of the ordinary.

"Experienced?! You are the freaking only daughter of Zeus! You've been at the Camp since you were three and have been battling the unexplainable ever since!" Tori smiled sheepishly at what Red had said. She was right, except for one small detail.

"Actually, I was two and a half." She corrected.

Red glared at her, and that was the end of the conversation. But at that point they were at the top of the stairs and they had to compose themselves before entering the Meeting Chamber, where they would meet the Gods.

They knocked on the door and heard a deep voice command them to enter. Obeying immediately, they dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. "You may rise." Said a voice, assuming it was Zeus, who ruled over the rest of the twelve. The pair regarded the group, Tori with excitement, and Red with boredom.

"Have you completed the task of which was set to you?" Zeus asked in a deep voice that sounded like a thunder rumbling in the distance.

"We have, Daddy. We have slain the Hydra that lies in the Finnish catacombs and collected three of her eggs.

As she spoke, Red pulled three large eggs out of her backpack, wrapped in a white towel, and presented them to Zeus. He looked them over and accepted them, handing them off to a servant who was nearby for purely that purpose.

"You have done well my daughter and you as well Redeaseous." Red winced at the use of her real name and then shrugged thanks in return.

Tori, as always, who was ecstatic from receiving the compliment, repeated her thank you over and over again until her father silenced her softly.

As they were being dismissed a few minutes later, Poseidon stood and cleared his throat. "Victoria, Redeaseous, I was hoping that when you return to Camp you could say hello to my son, Percy, for me." Puzzled, the two quickly agreed and figured that they would find out soon enough.

"Also, Redeaseous, your father who is unable to attend would like me to send his regards." Zeus said as Red and Tori prepared to leave. Red turned her back and started down the steps. Muttering something about how her father could go to Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy woke up, totally lost. He didn't know where he was, disoriented. Slowly, it came back to him, the Lightening Bolt, the Camp, his father, everything. Sitting up he saw the light gray of early morning and knew he better get to breakfast. Pulling on a clean shirt and jamming a certain gold pen into his back pocket, he scrubbed his teeth and headed to the mess.

He met up with Annabeth and Grover and dived into his cereal and plate of bacon. Enjoying his meal and listening to the strange chatter that one hears in a camp full of demi-gods, bits of battle strategy and ancient Greek history filling the cool morning air. Percy looked around; the children of Aphrodite were talking about hair care products, and the seeds of Ares talking about football and how it was a metaphor for the movie "300", the kids of Athena were playing chess and discussing battle tactics. Everything was at peace.

Chiron had shown up and was overseeing everyone and was about to make some morning announcements when the doors to the mess hall burst opened. Percy looked up from his cornflakes to observe the most beautiful creature to ever exist skip in carelessly. Behind her came a dark figure clad in black, but Percy didn't notice her at all. His eyes were glued to the golden sparkly figure whose smile lit up her whole face. Her green eyes dancing wildly and he was drawn in like a fly to honey, a moth to the flame, hook, line, and sinker.

He pulled himself away from the figure and turned to Annabeth, "Who is _**that**_? Percy asked her with amazement and awe.

"That's Victoria, she's the daughter of Zeus. She's a natural warrior and is extremely aggressive, also one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet." She said quietly under her breath and continued, "The other one is Red." She thought for a moment, "It would be best to stay away from her for now. Maybe once you get to know her better than you can talk to her."

Percy looked over at the other girl who had entered, Red. Beautiful as she was, she gave off a dangerous vibe of something unknown, yet familiar. Who did she remind him of? Why did he feel like he met her before? Either way, he would heed Annabeth's words and try to stay away from her for awhile.

His eyes went back to the golden girl, the one that was twirling to the front of the line to get her breakfast. He still thought of her as her turned back to his now soggy cornflakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Choking down the rest of his now sodden meal, his subconscious registered a disturba- _**WHAM! **_His golden girl plopped into the seat next to him gracefully, yanking the darkling into the other seat behind her. Red muttered something under her breath, but Tori had already started hammering Percy with questions.

"Hello there!" Her slightly high-pitched voice was that of a soprano who wasn't obnoxiously high in her note range. "You must be Percy Jackson." Matter-of-factly, she continued, "I am Victoria Saint, but please call me Tori, only my father, Zeus, calls me Victoria." She smiled and Percy had to fight the urge to smile back. Her smile was infectious, "Oh, hey there Annabeth!" She acknowledged and Annabeth nodded in return.

"And this is my best friend, Red." Percy looked over across the table to the girl. Red looked up, nodded in greetings and shoved a spoonful of cornflakes with about two full inches of sugar dumped on top in her mouth.

Percy nodded in return, "And who are you the child of, Red?"

"Oh, she's the daughter of Hades." Tori answered for Red, whose mouth was still full of more sugar than cereal.

Percy flipped. THAT'S why she seemed so familiar. "You mean that THING actually SPAWNED?"

Red snapped up from her thoughts and food. "Excuse me? Do you have a problem with where I came from?" Red's eyes turned the color of rust slightly and Percy swore he smelled the rotten-egg smell of brimstone. Grover, forgotten in the conversation, smelled it too, and promptly left because of the smell. Tori and Annabeth seemed to be used to it.

"It's just that he only tried to kill me…AND my mother…AND my friends. So I'm kind of freaked out by this a little bit." Percy managed to gulp out.

"Do not judge a demi by their God." Tori relied, she looked over at Red, "Oh NOW look what you've done, darling, you've melted the spoon again. What did I say about melting the silverware?"

Red dropped a clump of polished metal that was previously a spoon. It clattered onto the table and Percy looked at it in amazement.

"D-did YOU do that?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, and next time it will be that head of yours and those pretty blue eyes, Percy baby." Replied Red threateningly.

"Now, now, no need for threats Red. I'm sure we will all be the best of friends in no time." Sparkled Tori, "Besides, I can fix it in a zip."

She unhooked a hairclip that held part of her golden curls up. The clip was about three inches in length and in the outline of a lightening bolt. Percy thought it was ironic, considering she was he daughter of the Bearer of All Lightening and all.

In her hand the hairclip elongated and sprouted electrical currents, literally "zapping" into a smaller version of Zeus' Lightening Bolt. She gently touched the bolt to the wad of metal that was formerly a spoon and in an instant it was formed perfectly into the utensil as it was pre-melting.

As if nothing had happened, Red picked up the spoon and continued eating. Percy, on the other hand, was awestruck.

"That was SO cool." He managed to stammer out, as the bolt shrunk back to a hairclip and Tori popped it back into her hair.

"Do you like it? My father gave it to me. He's such a sweet daddy." She fingered the hairclip thoughtfully.

"My dad gave me this pen, Riptide, which turns into a sword." Percy slid the pen out of his back pocket and presented it to Tori. Who looked it over and nodded.

"It's a great weapon," She said in all sincerity. "I really like weapons."

And then she did something both strange and hypnotic. Her left eye twitched slightly, and in the corner of her eye, the lash produced a small lighting wisp.

Now it was Red's time to scold.

"I saw that Tori! You need to expend your energy, go to the practice yard. Now." Red ordered.

"But, but, but, we just met Percy and I need to ask him more questions." Tori pouted. Percy found it extremely arousing. But he ignored that feeling. Knowing it was improper and he would get melted…or zapped for that matter.

"That can wait until later. For now, you need to get out the energy before you singe someone's hair again." Red pointed to the door, "Out!" She ordered, her gray eyes clouding.

Tori sighed and got up from the table. "Fine, but be out in fifteen once I'm done warming up, I need a duel partner."

The second that she said the word "duel", the room quieted. Tori was a master, even without the help of her lightening bolt. Whenever she fought, there was always someone there to watch. Even the children of Ares would stand in awe.

Red just shrugged. What did she care? And being violent is always fun she thought, smiling inwardly to herself.

Percy was confused for the second time this morning. He didn't understand the big hype about it all. But now having met this girl, he would simply HAVE to follow her.

He turned back to Red who was finishing off the last of her coffee. "So Tori has that hairclip, and I have Riptide, so did your father give you anything?"

Red held up her wrist, aside from the Sharpie drawn on her fingers and forearm, there was a single red ribbon tide neatly into a perfect bow.

"He got you a…erm…ribbon?" Percy was yet again, confused.

"It's all I need to kill you with, Percy baby." She retorted.

And with a glare and a last sip of coffee, she was gone, and on her way to the practice field.


	4. Chapter 4

_I've got two amazing words for you wonderful readers. The secret to my success._

_Minotaur. Racism._

* * *

Chapter 4

Red fled from the Poseidon Boy and started toward the training yard where she knew that Tori awaited her. Reflecting on the morning events, she thought about the sheer fear she saw dance across the boy's face at the mention of her father. This was not an uncommon emotion at the mention of her father's name. She shrugged indifferently, her father just wasn't "a people person". She smirked.

But the boy had a different fear, which intrigued her. He had the fear of someone who had actually _battled _her father, someone who saw the real bad side, not the imaginative horrors that others always envisioned. Just the brief mention of her father and people jumped to all the wrong conclusions. Sure he was an ass hole, but in the father-daughter-love-hate thing kind-of-way. Everyone here has daddy issues. But you have not seen issues until you are born the daughter of Hades.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she arrived at the practice field, but remained unseen to the distracted, and now sweating freely Tori. Red ducked under a tree, away from the sunlight and observed. The girl was working on her sword play, big surprise, and she was working on a complex series of foot placements. Concentration shone on the shorter girl's brow as she danced neatly across the trimmed lawn.

Walking out of the tree she was lurking under, Red stepped into the sunlight. Tori, noticing her presence, finished the steps with a neat, executed ariel flip, landing directly in front Red with agile ease.

"Show off." Red muttered.

Another smile broke out on Tori's face. Red loved this particular smile. It was Red's smile. Tori smiled at everything, but she only smiled at Red in a certain way, a smile that she didn't give to everybody, one of confidentiality. This was one of the reasons why their friendship stayed in contact.

"So are you going to give me a minute to warm up?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tori grinned, "Chrónos den periménei!"

"I understand that time waits for no man, but do you not think that you could find it in that sparkly heart of yours to allow Tori to wait for Red?" Red teased, twisting a golden curl around her pale finger.

Tori tinkled an ever-golden giggle. "You have ten minutes while I finish up this combat move."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two circled as Demi-gods climbed trees to get a better view. Percy and Annabeth were comfortable on a limb lower to the ground with a good view of most of the practice field.

Tori stepped, left foot over right, on the balls of her toes, poised effortlessly. Her green eyes transfixed on Red's. Occasionally glancing down to Red's torso, where the secrets of her next move were hidden.

Red, on the other hand, stood slack. Sword held lightly in one hand, and the other jammed in her hoodie pocket. Her unready slouch suggested that of one with little sword training, yet she bounced lightly back and forth like a trained boxer.

"Eímaste étoimoi na xekiní̱sete, Éna Skoteinó?" Tori challenged. *

"Ready whenever you stop stalling for time, Vasílissa Drámatos." Red replied carelessly. #

Tori blinked, and a slight wisp of lightening flickered. Red flicked a singe of smoke in return. And with that, they were upon each other, spinning a web of steel. Some swear they saw Red move first, some say it was Tori. But the only thing that was certain was that they were evenly matched, stroke for stroke.

Tori lunged and pinned Red's sword, but Red used her height advantage and spun out of it, managing to maintain balance, which was difficult for one so tall. It became clear that Red was fighting defensive only, not putting full energy into the strokes, and knowing that there was a lot more energy about to come from Tori, the spark that never fizzed out.

Red gave a little ground, and Tori swept in to take the lead. Then Red kicked in the power, and took ground again. Both demi-gods were sweating, uncaring that they were both breathing heavily.

Tori spotted a small rock not two feet behind where Red's right foot was placed. Backing Red up, Tori tried to time it perfectly. And bingo, Red stepped right on top of it, and fell beautifully on her ass. Tori placed the tip of her practice sword lightly in the hollow of her neck.

"I̱ níki̱ eínai omó̱nymos mou, kai i̱ níki̱ eínai dikí̱ mou." Tori announced. ~

"I think not, Chrysí̱ Theá." And with that, fast as a flash, she pulled the ribbon off her wrist. With a snap the ribbon transfigured into an enflamed bo staff. Red tripped Tori and jammed the staff across her neck. +

"I believe I am the victorious one, Victoria." She whispered.

There was silence across the yard.

And then, both girls broke out into peals of laughter. They both fell flat on their backs in the green grass. The sweat on their faces made them shimmer in the sunlight.

And the rest of the camp that was left to disperse in confusion.

* * *

_Need help with some translations?_

_*Are you ready to begin, Dark One?_

_# Drama Queen_

_~ Victory is my namesake, and that is what I have_

_+ Golden One_

_Also, there have been some complaints about my characters being too Mary Sue. I understand and I felt the same way while writing them, but be patient_, _Young Ones, for I will never leave you nor forsake you. 3_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of the day passed as normal as a camp full of Demi-gods could. The place rang clear with the ring of death threats and mortal enemies being announced, and the spontaneous combustion of new ingenious ideas.

The three children of the Big Three and Annabeth ate together at supper, as it would appear to the other campers that this would be the start of a new trend. Annabeth and Percy made meaningless conversation, and of course, the ever glowing Tori contributed, with her inability to sit still or remain quiet. Red however said little, with the occasional glare at random passerby who gave her a strange look. Their conversation eventually turned to the events of that morning.

"So you guys fight a lot, eh?" Percy asked, glancing at Red for a moment, but then quickly training his glance toward Tori. Red's eyes snapped up in interest for only a moment at the mention of violence, and then turned back to her food.

"Well," Tori began, "the problem is that me being full of well…erm…lightening…I have a tendency to not be able to expel all that energy in one day. So Red here, bless her heart, always monitors when my energy needs expending."

"So no one else here could really fight you or defeat you?" Percy asked, this was sounding a bit snobby to him.

"Oh sure, other people that fight me who give me a hard time, like Annabeth here," She nodded in Annabeth's direction, "but people tend to…" Tori trailed off.

"Tori intimidates unintentionally because she's so competitive." Red's voice jumped in, startling the others. "If she were to lose, she would continue to train and rematch until she eventually won, one way or another, and people know that it will only end through hours of blood, sweat, and tears." Tori blushed at this, "She can battle me with less trouble 'cause I don't care."

"_And_ because I _can_ beat you." Tori interjected.

"Don't _even_ go there," That was Annabeth, "or you two will be at it all night."

Red shrugged, and Tori blushed again. _She has a bad habit of that._ Percy thought to himself, enjoying the pink glow that spread across Tori's cheeks. What he wouldn't give to make her blush…

He snapped back to reality when Tori announced that she was going back to her cabin for the night. His heart sank at the thought of her leaving. "Hey Tori, before you go, do you think that maybe tomorrow you could start helping me out with some training? I'd love to be able to handle a sword like you can." _And handle a woman like you. _But that he kept that shameful thought to himself.

Tori quickly agreed and headed back to her cabin. She walked through the trees as the sun was setting behind her, casting everything in a warm, orange glow. Tori hated this time of day, she hated knowing that a day was ending and she would be alone once again for the night.

She opened the door to the smell of Lemon Lysol, her most favorite scent in the world. She walked passed her small desk that was neatly organized. Her spotless Mac computer rested on the desk at a perfect 90 degree angle, and the lamp next to it was perfectly straight as well.

Walking into the bathroom she walked past her four different varieties of tooth paste, her four toothbrushes that were colored to match the toothpastes, and her four different brands of mouthwash laid out and waiting for her to begin her night time ritual.

Ignoring her dental shrine, she turned on the shower and stripped off her clothes, folding them neatly and placing them in the hamper marked for "colored clothes". She quickly jumped into the steaming shower, squeaking as the heated water hit her skin.

Tori hated being alone, with the exception of training, but nobody ever lasted long in the same cabin. She had a tendency to be a bit _demanding_, to say in the least. The last roommate she had, she ended up setting her hair on fire, she forgot to put her toothpaste back in alphabetical order.

Yes, Tori was mildly obsessive compulsive. But that's only because Tori liked order and perfection, and there was nothing wrong with that, right?

She stood in the shower, unmoving. Letting the warm water pour over her, washing away her imperfections. She looked at her manicured hands, they were perfect. She looked at her arms, her stomach, her legs, the rest of her. All perfect. Good, she nodded. There was no room for imperfections in Zeus' daughter.

Her thoughts then turned to the duel that morning, and clenched those perfectly manicured fingers. _I almost lost today, I tied. I could have done better. I __**should**__ have done better. _She thought angrily to herself. She was the daughter of Zeus, she would not be defeated, she would not tie. But she could not challenge her best friend.

Torn at these thoughts she shut off the water and toweled off. She slipped into a silk night gown that ended near the middle of her thighs. The cool night air around her gave her comfort, hugging her. A wisp of cooler air blew through the window and she shivered.

She stopped thinking about the wind and pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. If _she_ could not be perfect, she must reflect in everything she does the illusion of being perfect.

She got to work, bleaching the cabin floor, and letting the comforting smell of bleach power her through the hours of scrubbing. Sometime around 4:30 she fell asleep, sponge in hand, clad with rubber gloves, she dreamt of maybe one day being a true full God. The definition of perfect.


End file.
